Episode 5880 (7 March 2019)
Synopsis Tiffany has been released from the police station without charge but Whitney still wants answers from her and Tiffany makes up a story that Keegan wanted her to do the drugs with him but she bottled it. Kat tries to get Jean's results over the phone but they won't give them her, so she makes up a plan with Martin to go the doctors and pretend to be Jean. Mel recieves a letter informing her that Hunter's plea hearing will be heard on the 8th April. Jean is currently residing at Golden Fields Caravan Park under the name of Mrs Hills and seems to have taken a keen interest in painting and gained herself a friend. Whom she later tells him her name is Petronella. Bex is wearing herself out in course work and missing sleep. Stuart tries to be supportive. Mel seems to have taken a keen interest in the finances of Walford East. Kat's attempts to pretend to be Jean subsequently fail when one of the doctors have already met Jean. They give Kat the lectures of the importance of privacy with medical records, and Kat tries to open up to her on how Stacey is breaking apart. Whitney thanks Karen for calling the police. Karen gives Keegan a few home truths on why he's breaking apart. Mo manages to bribe Kush into letting her stay for another night. Bernadette confronts Tiffany and ends their friendship. Martin reveals to Kat that he wrote down some of Jean's records from the doctor's computer. They don't understand what the letter means, so Kat persuades Martin to ask Sonia. Sonia isn't in the best of moods when she discovers that Stuart has brought Bex a box of chocolates and takes the whole thing out of proportion. She also isn't pleased when Martin turns up with the medical notes. Evie comforts Tiffany after finding her upset and alone in the park and persuades her to come to a party. After reading the records, Sonia warns Stacey that she needs to get Jean home as soon as possible. Cast Regular cast *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Evie Steele - Sophia Capasso *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright Guest cast *Jerry - Andrew Jarvis *Dr Kennedy - Colette Brown *Receptionist - Tom Hall Filming locations *Albert Square *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *29B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Walford East - Restaurant and kitchen *George Street *Walford Park *Lowe Park Health Clinic - Consultation room and waiting room *Golden Fields Caravan Park - Jean's caravan Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Stacey's concern about her mother's welfare prompts Kat to hatch a plan, which sees her posing as Jean on a visit to the surgery in the hope of getting her test results. Karen issues Keegan with a few home truths, Whitney tries to get Tiffany to open up, and Mel receives a letter about Hunter's plea hearing. Category:2019 Episodes